Garda
|kanji = ガルダ |romaji = Garuda |alias = |gender = FemaleNight 200, Page 13 |allies = Alibaba Saluja |enemies = |occupation = Gladiator (former) |affiliation = Remano Colosseum Reim Empire |manga = Night 140 |anime = Episode 34 |japanese = Seirō Ogino }} Garda (ガルダ, Garuda) is the first opponent Alibaba Saluja faces in Remano's Colosseum. She belongs to a species of the Dark Continent, Maurenia Baboon (マウレニアヒヒ, Maurenia hihi). Appearance Garda is a large muscular ape-looking beast with large fur on her back. She also has large fangs. Personality Garda is a ferocious beast and fights with instincts. She has shown to underestimate her foes/meals, such as when she released Alibaba, after breaking his arm, and let him run away. However ferocious Garda may seem, she can be very respectful and admirable to her master. When Alibaba bought her and released her, started to show respect to him.Night 143, Page 10 She is very attached to him, sleeping with him, nursing him and smiling to him. She also seems to be a bit jealous of him, as she threatened all girls that came to meet Alibaba.Night 200, Pages 13-14 History Garda was used in the Reim Empire Colosseum for gladiator battles. She killed more than 100 gladiators.Night 141, Page 1 Plot World Exploration Arc Garda is sent out for the gladiator battle against Alibaba.Night 140, Page 18 When the match begins, Garda unleashes several destructive stomps against Alibaba, but he dodged them. After Alibaba's attempts of slashing Garda, Garda eventually overpowers Alibaba and holds him with one hand. After the beast takes a bite from his arm, she crushes it.Night 141, Pages 2-18 Garda releases Alibaba and lets him escape, Garda then goes straight for him, breaking a statue. Garda decides to eat his arm, however Alibaba used the spear, the statue was holding, to pierce Garda's mouth. Garda then proceeds to stomp Alibaba, but was lured in by Alibaba to be stabbed by his sword, by using the wall as support. With the loss of one arm, Garda was slashed by Alibaba several times until Garda couldn't fight anymore.Night 142 After the fight, Alibaba earned a high prize money and bought Garda. When she was released, five days later she went along with Alibaba to the Shambal Gladiators Training Grounds, showing respect and admiration to Alibaba.Night 143, Pages 10-11 Second Balbadd Arc Garda is only mentioned by Alibaba when he recalls the time he spent in Reim while lying about him having a girlfriend. He makes a reference to her when he is seemingly talking about Toto. He reveals that Garda is a female ape who used to sleep with him sometimes and threatened all the girls that came to meet him. Abilities Garda Battle Cry.png|Battle Cry Enhanced Strength :Garda has incredible strength, able to easily crush stone with her stomps and throw people. Garda can also easily break bones by just holding one's arm, just like when she broke Alibaba's arm.Night 141, Page 18 Enhanced Durability :With her monstrous appearance, Garda has thick muscles that are able to block sword slashes, even if her skin is cut.Night 141, Page 5 She is also able to hold sword stabs by pressing her muscles together and can also break them.Night 141, Page 6 Battle Cry :Garda has a loud battle cry. She uses it to intimidate her foes.Night 141, Page 7 Battles/Events Trivia *Garda looks similar to a orangutan. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Reim Empire